


Partners in Crime

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [8]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark, Fluffy but dark, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Partners in Crime au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Dallon and Ryan are partners in crime, but Ryan's not sure about his value.
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Series: Bandom Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> this could've been epic if i were a better writer lmao  
> posted: November 2018  
> cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke

"Why do I have to do this?" Ryan questioned, looking down at the box in his hands. It was bright blue hair dye, a color that neither found to be particularly nice looking.

Dallon sighed, exasperated. "The camera in the last place might've gotten your hair in shot. Erase the evidence."

"But why blue?" Ryan whined, already accepting his fate. In almost every situation, Dallon was pretty much the leader. He was more level-headed than he was, and that proved to be handy. Ryan, on the other hand, was emotional, and that was hard to deal with in tough scenarios.

"It's eccentric, unusual," Dallon explained, but it was hard for him to keep a straight face. He bursted out laughing, and laughed harder at Ryan's unamused face.

"I hate you," Ryan grumbled, pushing him out of the room.

"Love you too," Dallon grinned, and then closed the door behind him. Ryan was left alone to dye his hair.

The process was annoying, more than anything else. He didn't even want to dye his hair to begin with. When it was done, however, he found himself surprised by the results.

Ryan looked in the mirror, almost urged to glance again to see if it was real or not. While the blue color certainly was "eccentric", as Dallon described it, it was oddly fitting. He didn't mind the way it looked.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ryan said, not even looking away from the mirror.

"Damn." The word was enough to grab Ryan's attention. He turned to look at Dallon, who looked just as shocked as Ryan felt. "Blue suits you, dude."

"Yeah, surprisingly," Ryan muttered, cleaning up the area around him.

"I got blue because I thought you'd look really dumb," Dallon said, which made total sense. As far as their friendship goes, Dallon loves making him feel stupid. "It totally backfired."

"Serves you right."

\---

The hair dye, of course, was valuable for more than just being aesthetically pleasing. Somehow, it helped Ryan form a new personality, a different him to portray to their victims.

Blue hair inspired a more quirky personality, which somehow made people more sympathetic towards him. It was the perfect bait.

"I'll help you find your sibling," the victim said, a determined look on her face. Ryan was tempted to laugh, but held it back.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, and then began to lead her away from the crowd, away from the people. Ryan led her to an abandoned alley, stopping for a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He was just here," Ryan explained. And that was the cue. Dallon silently appeared in front of them, shadows dancing off his face. Of course Dallon looks so mysterious and cool, while Ryan looks like a dork.

"Ry!" Dallon came forward and brought him into a hug. While he was that close, he whispered, "Great job, dude."

"You two don't really look alike..." the woman mused, laughing slightly. Ryan got nervous. She was asking too many questions, and he knew Dallon would be mad about that.

Ryan never told Dallon about the lie he was going to use, therefore, he should be none the wiser to what she meant. But he was not surprised when the words to explain that they were half-brothers fell from his lips. Damn him for being so intuitive.

"I must thank you, miss," Dallon said. Ryan took the hint and stood beside him, getting himself mentally prepared. Dallon pulled a wallet from his pocket, opening it and taking out money.

"There's no need," she weakly protested, but did not continue further once Dallon slipped out a few more bills. She walked closer and reached her hand out toward his. At that exact moment, Dallon grasped the knife that was in his other pocket and stabbed her with it.

The sight always made Ryan feel sick. It wasn't because of the blood, or because he was empathetic. It was because Dallon was insane, and he could turn on him at any turn. While he'd like to think he had formed a friendship with the older man, he couldn't be sure. Dallon was unpredicatable.

The woman died quickly, considering Dallon had hit one of her vital organs. Recently, there was less excitement involving in their killings. Ryan could tell Dallon was getting bored, which was dangerous.

"Let's go," Dallon spoke up, pulling Ryan away from his thoughts. He nodded, taking the knife off of him. As per usual, they would destroy the weapon and make sure nothing could get traced back to them, as per usual.

Neither of them liked the ordinary, the usual.

\---

The fact is, both of them were fucked up. Dallon had lost his parents at an early age, and Ryan was estranged from his years ago. Dallon had helped him, pulled him off the streets. It was the only option he had, and strangely, he didn't mind the murder. He didn't mind much at all.

"I've looked into the next victim," Dallon smoothly drawled, his icy eyes full of hatred. "This man deserves what he gets, let's put it that way."

"What's the plan?" Ryan asked.

Dallon quirked a grin. "Seduction."

That's how Ryan found himself keeping an eye on Dallon, who was too good at playing the part. It was shown in the subtle way he leaned into the man, the way he'd bat his eyes, the way he caught him under his spell. Even an observer like Ryan could be hypnotized by his act.

The man was loving the attention. He was lapping it up, touching him and being as close as he could.

His emotions were out of control. Nobody should look at him like that, nor should they get to touch him like that. Ryan stepped up, grabbed his emergency gun, and shot him in the head.

The man immediately collapsed, and Ryan stared down at his shaky hands. It wasn't often that he would be the one to end their life; Dallon was the one who took the pleasure of killing most of the victims. He didn't anticipate doing this, but he couldn't help it.

"Ryan."

His name was hissed angrily, like a warning. Ryan knew he was in trouble. He had not only gone against the plan, but also proved that he was not as obedient.

"What was that?" Dallon seethed. He stepped closer to the younger boy, causing him to back up against the wall. "You can't pull stunts like that, or one of us might get killed."

Already believing he had ruined everything between them, had lost his value, Ryan muttered, "What's the problem with that?"

"You're an idiot." Dallon shook his head, looked so exasperated, but sounded so fond. "We either go down together, or not at all. Remember?"

Ryan exhaled, relaxed. "Yeah, yeah..."

They're a team, a duo. Yet, Ryan has always felt expendable. He wasn't that important to the effort.

He feared he didn't mean that much to Dallon, and that was terrifying enough because Dallon was all he had. Without him, who was he?

"I'll try to remember that..." Ryan promised.

Dallon nodded. "Let's clean up."

\---

It's supposed to be normal, just like any other crime they've committed. It was supposed to be quick, effortless. Again, Ryan had been the bait, so to speak. Dallon was discreetly following behind him, as he followed their target.

The man stopped, causing Ryan to halt. Ryan felt cold metal against his temple, and the man cocked the gun. "Move an inch, and I'll shoot," he spat.

In that moment, Ryan felt powerless. He felt like this was the point where he had to give it up. This man had caught him off guard, had caught him because Ryan was careless.

He shakily nodded, and the man scowled, pressing it more firmly. "Come out!" he announced, throwing a glance around them. "I know you're here!"

Dallon didn't hesitate to come forward. He was unarmed, or so it appeared. There was a dark expression on his face. "Let him go," he demanded.

The man sneered, chuckling to himself. "As if I'd do that, now that I figured out your weak spot." To accentuate his point, he seemed to nudge the gun even further to Ryan.

"I fear you are incorrect," Dallon replied, the words coming out slowly and carefully. "I don't care about him."

Ryan flinched. The confirmation stung, but really he should've known. He was just a tool for him to use for the crimes to happen smoothly. No feelings involved.

The man faltered, persuaded by Dallon. If Ryan really were a weakness of his, he should be pleading desperately for his life right now. But he wasn't. The man sighed, and pushed Ryan away from him, focusing on Dallon instead. "Let's not waste time," he said.

"Precisely," Dallon replied, rushing forward and pushing him against a wall. He knocked the gun out of his hand, and Ryan picked it up from the ground slowly. "Shoot," he told him.

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He aimed the gun at the man, who was struggling to get away from Dallon. He fired, the bullet hitting the man's chest. Dallon pulled away, inspecting the wound. "It should be fatal," he decided.

The man slumped down the wall, breathing heavily as blood streamed out from the wound. Ryan couldn't bare to watch. "Let's go," he said coldly.

"Ryan."

"I said let's go," Ryan snapped, hurrying off to indicate he was done with whatever conversation Dallon was attempting to start.

Dallon sighed, following after him.

The walk was silent, with Ryan fuming to himself. At first he had been hurt by what Dallon had said, but now he was just angry. After all he's done for him, Dallon can't even muster up any gratitude or appreciation for him. After everything, Ryan really was just a tool, something he used.

They made it back to their temporary base. Normally, Dallon would run off somewhere to do something when they got back, but this time, he just stood there. "What is it?" Ryan questioned.

"Why are you so upset?" Dallon asked, a confused look on his face. "I don't understand."

Ryan was infuriated. "Dallon, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled, stepping closer. Somehow, Dallon looked intimidated. Soon, Ryan had him up against the wall. "You just said I didn't matter to you, so why are you even pretending to care?"

"Ryan, you misunderstood the situation," he rushed out. And for once, he didn't sound so calm and collected. He sounded panicked.

"What could I have possibly misinterpreted?" Ryan retorted, rolling his eyes. "You literally said that you don't care about me."

"It was the only thing I could think of that would get him away from you!" Dallon shouted.

"And why did you need to do that?!" Ryan exclaimed, hysterical. "I could've just died there, could've just done my part."

And then Dallon kissed him. Ryan's not really sure why, but he didn't allow that to be a reason to pass this up.

He pulled away after a moment, cupping the sides of Dallon's face. He tried to read him, see if that kiss was another form of manipulation. But Dallon looked at him with honestly fond eyes.

"So, you do care," Ryan concluded.

Dallon grinned at him. "Yes, way too much. You _are_ my weak spot." He looked down, before looking back up at his eyes. "But I have realized that isn't a bad thing, neccessarily."

After that, Ryan just had to kiss him. So he did. Maybe this wasn't the right choice, and maybe he should still be guarded around Dallon, but he couldn't help it.

He loved Dallon, and Dallon loved him too. That's all he needed to know.


End file.
